Talk:Claude
Name Discussion I know Claude was given his name right after the final cutscene in GTA SA,But who Actually'''payed that much attention to just an easter egg?Besides,how do we know Catalina wasn't having an affair with Claude Speed at the moment during the call?We all know Catalina cheats at the smallest sight of neglect.Plus "Claude" ''is silent,which would explain why she feels neglect.He may be my favorite Protagonist But I need to here the voice of the people.-User:HuangLee :The name Claude is all that we have to go by. What would you suggest calling the page? Also, in a radio commercial in GTA III it is said that, "Claude don't speak too much", which is an Easter Egg for people who have played GTA San Andreas and then gone back to play GTA III. You're right, there is no hard evidence, but there's more evidence for his name being Claude than any other name. Do you have any thoughts or suggestions? 'Biggest GTA Fan EverTalk 23:14, 18 November 2008 (UTC) ::Now that you mention it,R* hasn't quite mentioned Claude so you are right,This IS all that we to go on.But Claude is also an insult(Though,if used as an insult it would have slightly different spelling) which could be why he was only addressed by said name.I could understand his fan name being Claude but,this just leaves me wondering even more why he wasn't called this in GTA III.I think I understand this could be his name and almost defiantly is but with little to no information given in the game(s),or any confirmation by Rockstar games it just leaves me pondering...-User:HuangLee. :::That will remain a mystery unless one day way into the future (many games into the future) when no one cares, Rockstar finally tells us all the mysteries that surround the GTA III Era. Just one thing, talk pages are for talking about the content of the page, for stuff like this use the Forum, (this was the right place for talking about the name change, but the second post use the forum) Thanks. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 07:32, 19 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Didn't someone call him Fido? :::::Yeah but that's not his name. HuangLee 02:19, 28 January 2009 (UTC) I guess he wasn't called this in GTA3 because Rockstar did not think of a complete Era. I think they decided to give name to the next protagonist some time after GTA3 was released. Before that it was like "old school" shooters like Doom, HL or Quake. No name, no speaking.--AndrewK 00:14, 5 February 2009 (UTC) :You know, there is other evidence that his name is Claude. In GTA3, you were originally going to be able to name your character and the default name was "Claude". You can see this in one of the PC data files and in this screenshot: http://img179.imageshack.us/img179/9276/claude4nq.jpg. I've also heard that in the PC game files for San Andreas, the character's texture file is titled "Claude", but I've never seen any proof of this. Christophee (talk) 23:08, 27 August 2009 (UTC) His Age How can Claude be between 28-35 in 2008? How old would be in 1992? He'd be a teenager. Like...really. A teenager racing a bunch of wanted felons. :It would make sence if he is 35 now because he would be like 19 at GTA SA but if he is 28 now that would mean he was 12 by GTA SA and he for sure did not look like a 12 year old in SA.-User:BloodyGTA ::I think I'm the one who added the age thing.I THINK i did.So I guess either I or someone else miscalculated.BTW maybe his birthday is early on and he's barely 35 or maybe he's nearly 36.I don't even remember If I added it or someone else did. HuangLee 02:19, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Are you just guessing or do you have some evidence for his age? If you're trying to work it out by how old he looks in whatever game, don't. Gboyers talk 02:50, 28 January 2009 (UTC) :I didn't take some stab in the dark.I had some basis but I can't remember it quite well.And I can't even remember if I was the one who added that in the first place! HuangLee 02:56, 28 January 2009 (UTC) ::We need some form of numerical proof if you're going to say a number. For example if someone mentioned his age ingame, or the GTA website states his date of birth, or if we know how old he was in one of the games, or if we know how old he was on a particular date. We simply can't just guess "36" because that is how old you think he appears, even if everyone agrees. If you really needed to, you could say "he appears to be in his thirties in this game", however you don't need to do that for every character. If you have some sort of evidence, or a real date of birth, that would be great. Remember to check our policy on Canon. Gboyers talk 03:21, 28 January 2009 (UTC) I had some basis but I can't remember it. HuangLee 03:24, 28 January 2009 (UTC) If Claude and Claude Speed are the same guy, then this is how I see the storyline: GTA San Andreas - 1992 - 18 years old GTA III - 2001 - 27 years old GTA 2 - if it's set a year after IIII - 28 years old (That's the age of Claude Speed as seen in the GTA 2 Movie). ClaudeSpeed. 7:51, 11 July 2010 (GMT +2) Claude and Claude speed are not the same guy. I cannot believe how people speculate so much about 2 characters in the same game series have the same name and think they're the same person. Ryder's real name is Lance, does that mean him and Lance Vance could be the same person?GSFOG14 10:52, March 20, 2012 (UTC) It could be on the R* website there was an answer saying his name may or may not be claude speed.The Lost and Found 18:15, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Game Entries Should Claude's role in GTA San Andreas be before the GTA III entry, so as to keep things in chronological order? A-Dust 21:14, 4 February 2009 (UTC) :That is how it was before. However, his role in GTA III is much more significant (as protagonist, rather than NPC in 2 missions), and will be what most people know him for (and will be looking for), so I put that first. The entire wiki doesn't have to be in chronological or alphabetical order, I think significance is a much more effective method (unless in a big list). It also happens to be the order of release, which is my excuse if people ask. Gboyers talk 21:26, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Novy Before Claude was chosen to be protagonist Rockstar Games had chosen Novy but changed it for unknown reasons. I think it's wrong. And Claude already was present at very old alpha screens :I didn't mention that Claude wasn't present at the time,What I ment was that they were considering Novy more than Claude but ended up using Claude.-User:BloodyGTA ::Novy is Tom Novy. I think one of rockstar employes liked his music and put his model and texture in-game. Also there is a GTA3 trailer with 'Tom Novy - Back to the streets' track used. Date of Birth? I don't remember any mention of Claude's year of birth being 1963.May someone please verify.This has also been displayed in other protagonist (Tommy Vercetti,Victor Vance,etc).-User:BloodyGTA :Uh, i actually have no idea how that's there... Maybe R* website? Ess-Tee 07:23, 1 June 2009 (UTC) ::Well I have checked the Rockstar websites and there has been no mention of his or any characters age.For sure a false information added by a user.-User:BloodyGTA :I seem to remember User:Chip2007 adding random dates to things (I think). I would definitely remove it and ask for proof on the relevant talk pages. Discussions may have happened elsewhere, so check around. Gboyers talk 03:48, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Claude and Catalina needs to "DRIVE" to Liberty City... ...But San Andreas is just an island. Why did the developers keep Catalina's line intact when they knew that as an island, Liberty City would be impossible to drive to? How do they drive there anyhow? --ENG 12:17, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :Isn't the northern part of San Andreas connected to the mainland? I thought it was. If that's the case, they could easily drive to Liberty City. Christophee (talk) 14:43, 27 August 2009 (UTC) ::You couldn't have played the game, Christophee. --ENG 04:49, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Keeping in mind that it's a video game, not real life, the cities (after GTA III) are only "islands" for technical reasons, if they didn't do that, then they would have to model an "outside world", which may require a lot of memory, even if it was just low detailed featureless fields. They also would have had to put up an "invisible wall" to prevent the player from flying planes or helicopters away from the city. They didn't need to isolate Liberty City in an ocean in GTA III or GTA LCS because there wasn't any aircraft, unless you were good at flying the Dodo or had a trainer/cheat device - Hardrock182 17:45, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :::Hardrock, I've never owned GTA III, so if I got good at flying the Dodo, what would the land outside Liberty City boundaries be like? What if Claude kept going off the map on/over that land? Can you link a YouTube video of this if you can find it? Thanks. --ENG 04:51, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::If you try to fly out of the map, you be "bounced" back in (in the original PS2 version, it'll crash). If you sail your way out, a strong current prevents you from escaping.--'Spaceeinstein' 05:39, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::San Andreas wasn't an island it was a state. The northwestern end is connected to mainland but there is still water. That's because it cost money to put the map limits and R* even said they don't want players to be pervented from exploring the whole map and blocked by stupid invisible walls.GSFOG14 11:01, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :::: ::: GTAIV Easter Egg Could someone tell me where to find the GTAIV Easter Egg telling of the previous protagonists being dead please? Ghost Leader 12:24, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Check here: Secrets and Easter Eggs in GTA IV Fido 'fido' should not be listed as a nickname, because it is only referred by Maria, she also calls Toni 'fido' in GTA LCS. mcanmoocanu 17:50, December 24, 2009 (UTC) * Hmm... I don't know. Fido means "Loyal" in Italian, but still. I don't recall Toni being called Fido in LCS but Claude is being popularly known as Fido in III, plus it became a nickname for him in the fanbase. So, that's kind of useless talk nonetheless, people know him as "Fido", so... Why bother? It's just a nickname. DarkHedge 17:12, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Gallery Why does the Gallery have so many irrelevent images in it? Sure the artwork of Claude is fine, but Liberty Tree articles and Claude aiming a gun at a paramedics are not very usefull. I thought about cleaning up the gallery, but decided to ask here first. Anyone agree? Chimpso 02:25, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :Well some of them like the beta images of the Liberty Tree, and certain images that deal with the main plot of the story are acceptable, but some of them I do agree with you on.--Gta-mysteries 02:34, April 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Im not sure that I understand, Beta images are fine, but a random picture of Claude shooting a Paramedic is generally irrelevent in the gallery (there are already 20 pictures of CLaude). Chimpso 04:43, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Evidence that Claude is Claude Speed? On the official "Which Character Are You?" Facebook quiz (it's linked to on the Rockstar website), it gives his name as Claude Speed. Whether this is canon or not (the quiz could have been written by a less knowledgeable Rockstar employee) is debateable. To be honest, I didn't think Claude Speed was the GTA 2 protagonist anyway - the in-game sprite and GTA 2: The Movie character were visually much different. --- Bluesboyjr 16:16, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Nationality - French? I really don't know if Claude is french - how can you emphasize, Mr.NikoBellic? Are there some evidences? *Claude never says is true, but that's not confirmed whether he said french or not. I remembered that he NEVER told so we cannot argue with his words. If I tries like your opinion, he can be use any language. *Claude also name of English. The origin of that is French, of course, but that's not enough to argue. And how can we explain with many "Mike"s in GTA series(Mike is short form of Michele, Michael, Miguel, etc.)? Of course I know your passion to research, but you have to argue with evidences. Please! Mr.Korean 03:25, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Pronunciation How are you supposed to pronounce his name? Is it "Clod" or is it Clode? MyDogIsBlue 17:32, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Clawd. Russelnorthrop 08:09, October 14, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Adrenaline Is Claude really addicted to adrenaline? How do we know this? What's the reference? :He takes Adrenaline pills in GTA III Dan the Man 1983 12:06, June 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Come to think of it, is it really worth stating in the article that he's ADDICTED to adrenaline? It's just a matter of personal preference whether to take them or not, isn't it? I don't think it should actually be included. Russelnorthrop 08:11, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Claude= Claude Speed? Ok, R* has referred to Claude from GTAIII as Claude Speed, the protagonist from GTA2 (In the GTA: SA and in Facebook, for example). So, are they the same person? And, if they are, does anyone agree that the articles should be merged? Soap-Mactavish What the hell kinda name is Soap? 03:26, July 5, 2011 (UTC) :They are not the same person. Just becase thay have the same first name people think they're the same guy. Ryder's real name is Lance, does that mean him and Lance Vance could be the same person? Obviously no, so that must mean Claude and Claude speed are NOT the same person.GSFOG14 06:25, March 21, 2012 (UTC) ::I would also like to add, that Rockstar has made it perfectly clear, that the characters from the series do not hop universes (every generation from the series have their own dimension/universe e.g GTA 3 and its titles have their own etc). There are some exceptions, like El Burro and people on the radio. Put you can be 100% certain, that protagonists do not and I repeat DO NOT have that "ability". So put it at rest already. Claude from GTA III and Claude Speed from GTA II are not the same person. The surname of Claude from GTA III is unknown and it will most likely remain unknown. Lyrixn (talk) 19:58, June 25, 2013 (UTC) :Even if they are the same person Claude will be 40 years old by the time GTA 2 was set on. Kingrhem talk 20:19, June 25, 2013 (UTC) New info on Claude Vital info. Rockstar just answered one of the GTA series' most famous questions: is Claude a mute? It's confirmed: he's not mute, he just chooses not to speak. PROTO★STEALTH 21:52, December 20, 2011 (UTC) This has been known for years , no offence bud. Grayapple 21:54, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Quote I realize that we can't have a quote from Claude on his page, for obvious reasons, but would having another character's thoughts about him (possibly Carl's outburst during Wear Flowers In Your Hair) be acceptable as a quote? Winter Moon (talk) 13:40, July 31, 2012 (UTC) :On the Rockstar North website (http://www.rockstarnorth.com/) it says Claude GTA III "Crime Does Pay" as if it were a quote from the man himself.. maybe we could use that and just reference Rockstar North instead of a specific in-game conversation. Claude's Talk and Voice i'm found something from Youtube. it possibly it's was secret watch this :https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gnEhk1RFzLw InfantryDoubleZero.exe 11:34, February 1, 2017 (UTC)